dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos vs. Creppypastas
Thanos vs. Creppypastas is an episode from DBX, created by Skyblazero. Description Can Thanos beat all the Creppypastas or all the Creppypastas can beat Thanos in a DBX? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight Thanos was in the street, fighting with the Avengers, until Thanos beat the Avengers, but Thanos look the team Creppypasta, so Thanos decide fight with the Team Creppypasta. HERE WE GOOOO! Fight Fights Thanos vs. Jeff the Killer Jeff try to stab Thanos with his Knife, who just grab Jeff's hand and then he grab Jeff's Knife and throws the Knife in the ground and he hit Jeff in the face, sending Jeff in a wall. Then Thanos grab Jeff from his neck and takes out his Double-Edged Sword and Thanos decapitates Jeff, creating a puddle of blood. K.O! Thanos: Who still? Thanos saw Jane and both prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Thanos vs. Jane the Killer Thanos sees Jane, Jane gets the slash of Thanos. Thanos grab Jane from his neck and hit Jane in the face making that blood cames out from Jane and land in the ground. Then Jane gets up and try to hit Thanos who easy block the punch and throws Jane in the ground and with his sword stab Jane in his heart, killing her, creating a puddle of blood. K.O! Then Thanos saw Slenderman. Thanos: Okay, let's fight! Both prepare to fight. HERE WE GOOOO! Thanos vs. Slenderman Slenderman teleports behind from Thanos who react this and look Slenderman and try to cut Slendy with his sword but Slender block with his Tentacles, but Thanos cut Slenderman's Tentacles and try to decapitate Slendy who teleports to dodge but Thanos also react this and look Slendy again. Then Slender try to make the Static Effect, but Thanos hit Slenderman in the face sending Slendy in a wall and then Thanos use his sword, stabing Slendy in his chest and then he grab Slenderman from his neck and decapitate Slenderman. K.O! Then Thanos saw Herobrine, who takes out his sword and Herobrine runs at Thanos. HERE WE GOOOO! Thanos vs. Herobrine Herobrine and Thanos collide his swords, until Herobrine teleports behind from Thanos and cut Thanos's back, but Thanos recover from the attack and hits Herobrine in a wall. Herobrine then create zombies to attack Thanos, who slash all the zombies with his sword and then Herobrine use his Electric Manipulation to electrocute Thanos, but Thanos easy dodges the attack. Then Herobrine use his Pyrokinesis and burns the stage from he and thanos and runs at Thanos and the two was in a fist fight, until Thanos hit Herobrine in the fire, burning and killing him. K.O! Thanos: That stupid! Then Herobrine saw Sonic.exe. Thanos: Okay, it's time to kill you! Thanos and exe prepare to fight. Thanos vs. Sonic.exe First exe throws a lot of hits and kicks at Thanos, until Homming Attack Thanos in the ground. Thanos gets up, but exe make the Spin Dash and hit Thanos in his chest, sending Thanos in a wall. Then Thanos gets up and hit exein his nose and blood cames out from exe, who remove the blood and kick Thanos in aside. Then exe teleports in everywhere confusing Thanos and hits Thanos several times until kicks Thanos in the ground and use his Pyrokinesis burning all the stage and then exe hit Thanos in the back, sending Thanos to the ground. Sonic.exe: I AM GOD! Thanos: I learn you who is the real god! Sonic.exe: Huh! Thanos gets up and hit exe in his face 2 times and uppercuts exe in his stomach sending him in the fire, burning and killing exe. K.O! Thanos: I won! All the Avengers recover and prepare to fight again with Thanos. Thanos: The show start again! Results Winner: Thanos